


PREGNANT

by predaqueen



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lion King (1994), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mood Swings, Short One Shot, Unplanned Pregnancy, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predaqueen/pseuds/predaqueen
Summary: Scar finds out your pregnant and gets super happy. he iris messages you while in Mirkwood and your brother Thranduil finds out as well.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I was in school when I wrote this.

One snowy morning, a couple was cuddling in their bed, tightly intertwined in a desperate attempt to ward off what cold their thick blankets couldn't. The calm silence was pierced by an alarm, that sang the lyrics to a popular p!atd song ' _tonight we are victorious, champagne pouring over us, all my friends were glorious, tonight we are victorious_ ' A tan woman unwrapped her arm from around her husband, hitting the dismiss button on her alarm, then wrapping her arm around him once again. "mmmmmmmm, Scar your so warm." she whispered, "you're warmer y/n." Her husband whispered back. The male had shoulder-length black hair, tanned skin, and almost glowing green eyes. His wife looked the same but with hair down to her mid-back, with paler green eyes. The sunlight that was coming through the window was illuminating y/n's skin, and giving her a goddess-like appearance. "What did I do to deserve you?" asked Scar, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "You existed. That's what you did to deserve me," she whispered into her husband's chest. "Maybe we should go outside. It snowed overnight, and besides, you've been inside for over a month." His wife had been sick lately, and he had been trying to get her on her feet when she wasn't spilling her guts into the toilet. "Maybe later, mother nature why do you insist on making me have to piss every five fucking minutes." muttered y/n as she slipped out of bed. Scar watched her 6'5 stature walk into the bathroom and decided to mess with his brother in law and everyone else by sending a picture of y/n sitting on the toilet. "Why do you pick the worst times to get a picture of me?" she asked, as she slowly turned her head to look at Scar. "the best part is the fact that you're wearing a silver nightgown!" laughed Scar as he put [the picture of his wife](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwi8sPKv0qXjAhWtY98KHfUzD6AQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fatolkienistperspective.wordpress.com%2F2014%2F02%2F04%2Fcharacter-profile-thranduil%2F&psig=AOvVaw3RzpmLrCmmU2ynmi6tJo4O&ust=1562686316277192) on a chatroom with their family. Y/n sighed. "Why did I marry you again?" she asked, reaching under the sink for a pregnancy test. "humor me and in five minutes look at the test sitting on the counter," she said, walking out of the bathroom, stripping and putting on a [gold strapless dress](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1084/7742/products/H6A6049-_1.jpg?v=1517977538). "I need to go to Mirkwood for a couple of weeks. Iris message me if you need me," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed kissing her husband. "See you in two weeks," said Scar, sitting up out of bed to help his wife finish getting dressed, slipping her cloak over her shoulder and fastening it, she sat down and pulled on her black combat boots and standing up to hug her husband one last time before setting off to the stable where she kept her jet black horse that she named Imbri. * ~~time skip~~ *"Why do you insist on keeping a jet black horse?" asked an amused Thranduil. "Because you can't stop me." She retorted. "Leave Imbrium here. We're going to Mirkwood on the elk." "yee." "what?" "Just ignore me." 


	2. you're pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this chapter and type it out over the course of the year, and I was at school 90% of the time. Bear with me guys.

YoUr TeXt HaS tO bE 10 cHaRaCtErS lOnG

  


Harry Potter  
1\. Lucius Malfoy  
2\. Severus Snape

Marvel  
3\. Loki Laufreyson  
4\. Tony Stark

Star wars  
5\. Darth Maul  
6\. Savage Opress

Hobbit/Lotr  
7\. Smaug  
8\. Galadriel

Hazbin Hotel  
9\. Sir Pentious  
10\. Alastor

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to anyone who knows where I got the name Imbri from because y'all are legends.


End file.
